26th North Carolina Infantry
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Infantry |role= Infantry |battles=Seven Days Battles Battle of Gettysburg Battle of Bristoe Station Battle of Wilderness Battle of Spotsylvania Court House Battle of Cold Harbor Siege of Petersburg Battle of Five Forks Battle of Appomattox Court House |commander1= Zebulon Baird Vance |commander1_label= Colonel |commander2= Henry K. Burgwyn |commander3= John T. Jones |commander3_label= Colonel }} The 26th North Carolina Regiment was an infantry regiment of the Confederate States Army regiment during the American Civil War. The regiment was composed of ten companies that came from various counties across North Carolina and Virginia. It is famous for being the regiment with the largest number of casualties on both sides during the war. Organization and muster The state of North Carolina seceded from the Union on May 20, 1861 and subsequently joined the Confederate States of America. After seceding, then North Carolina Adjutant General John Hoke called for 30,000 troops to be recruited to support the Confederacy in the war. Congressman Zebulon Baird Vance initially supported the Union but after hearing of the attacks on Ft. Sumter, he then advocated for the Confederacy. In local towns people then tried to form companies who would then enter into state service. To encourage enlistment, the state offered a $10 bounty for any man who enlisted into a company. The soldiers in each of the ten companies that made up the 26th North Carolina came primarily from one county, while a few usually came from neighboring counties. The first company to form as a part of the 26th North Carolina was from Moore County in May 1861. Nine more companies followed suit with soldiers coming from the following counties in North Carolina: Ashe, Union, Wilkes, Wake, Chatham, Caldwell, and Anson. One company also contained soldiers from Grayson County in Virginia. Each of the ten companies had their own nickname that they chose. History The regiment was raised in 1861 from central and western North Carolina, with Zebulon B. Vance as its first colonel. Vance was elected Governor of North Carolina in 1861 and command of the unit passed to 20 year old Col. Henry King Burgwyn, Jr.. The 26th spent the next year defending the North Carolina coast, seeing its first action at New Bern, North Carolina. It then went north and fought in the Seven Days Battles before returning to the North Carolina coast.Gragg, pp. 17-30. In 1863, it marched northwards and became attached to General Robert E. Lee's Army of Northern Virginia where they were given the distinction of being not only the largest, but the best trained regiment present. Gen.Pettigrew's brigade was attached to the 3rd Corps led by A.P. Hill. From there the 26th North Carolina marched ever northward in Maryland and later into Pennsylvania. On July 1, 1863 the 26th North Carolina became engaged in the Battle of Gettysburg, fighting at McPherson's Ridge. The regiment suffered heavy casualties during a fight with the "Iron Brigade"'s 24th Michigan (which suffered the most casualties of any Union regiment at Gettysburg), losing Burgwyn, the lieutenant colonel, and 588 men out of a strength of 800, but forced the 24th into a retreat. A marker stands near where the regiment fought and bled.http://www.hmdb.org/Marker.asp?Marker=12658 The second day of Gettysburg was resting near McPherson's Ridge. Pettrigrew and the surviving officers worked to bring men not severely wounded back into the ranks.Bradley M. Gottfried, Brigades of Gettysburg: the Union and Confederate brigades at the Battle of Gettysburg, Cambridge, MA: Da Capo, 2002, p. 611. On the last day of the battle, the 26th were chosen to take part in the Pettigrew/Pickett's Charge on Cemetery Ridge, it was second from the left in the brigade's line. The 26th North Carolina suffered artillery fire and then small arms fire as it advanced. The regiment lost an additional 120 men, and the regimental flag was captured. The regiment lost more men than any other regiment, Union or Confederate, during the battle, including the entire Company F. There is some controversy over whether the Carolinians penetrated the federal line, but they were among the last troops repelled.Gottfried, pp. 611-12. Moreover, the 26th advanced farther than the troops led by General Lewis Addison Armistead of Pickett's division. Later in the war, the regiment fought during the Overland Campaign and Siege of Petersburg, and remained in the Army of Northern Virginia until its surrender at Appomattox, Virginia. Maj, later LTC, John Jones led the regiment at the Battle of Bristoe Station. LTC John Randolph Lane was promoted to Col while recovering from his Gettysburg wound. He took charge of the regiment in late 1863. Lane was wounded again in the Battle of the Wilderness on May 5, 1864. LTC Jones was mortally wounded a day later.Gragg, pp. 240-242. Lane was wounded twice more during the war and was sent home to recover in the spring of 1865. Consequently, he was absent from the final campaign of the Army of Northern Virginia.Gragg, p. 242. References * Davis, Archie K., Boy colonel of the Confederacy: the life and times of Henry King Burgwyn, Jr., Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1985. * Gragg, Rod Covered With Glory - The 26th North Carolina Infantry at the Battle of Gettysburg, New York: HarperCollins 2000 * Hess, Earl J. Lee's Tar Heels: The Pettigrew-Kirkland-MacRae Brigade. (Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2002. ISBN 0-8078-2687-1 * Underwood, George C History of the Twenty Sixth regiment of the North Carolina Troops in the Great War 1861 - '65 Broadfoot Publishing 1978 (facsimile copy of the Nash Brothers edition) External links *26th North Carolina reenacting group *Flags of the First Day: An Online Exhibit of Iron Brigade and Confederate battle flags from July 1, 1863: (Civil War Trust) Category:North Carolina Confederate Civil War regiments